


Kiss Me Just Once

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Marianas Trench
Genre: Backstage, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Matt get mildly distracted with each other right before a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Just Once

The two just couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other that night. It started with the occasional brush of their fingers, which lead to hand-holding, which lead to a short kiss on the lips here and there, which lead to Matt being pushed up against the hard wall and had Josh's mouth smashed to his, the younger man's hands tangling in Josh's hair.

Josh pushed Matt harder into the wall, kissing him with more force and hunger and using the tip of his tongue to pry open Matt's lips and dart it inside of his mouth. Matt moaned from the back of his throat, moving his hands that were threaded through Josh's hair down to his sides and pulled Josh closer so that they were touching from the stomach up to the chest.

"Five minutes, guys." They broke apart at the voice coming from the doorway. Josh nodded and waved whoever it was off, and Matt stared at the ground, his face flushing crimson red, obviously embarrassed that someone had walked in on them making out. Josh chuckled a little under his breath at Matt's obvious embarrassment, before crushing his lips to Matt's once again.

Josh thrusted his hips forward, grinding himself against Matt and smirking when he felt Matt squirm against him. 

"J-Josh stop, w-we have a show in a few minutes." Matt said, breaking his mouth away from Josh's and attempting to even out his heavy breathing. Josh nodded in understandment, but his hands that was located on Matt's waist only began traveling higher up his sides and stopped when they reached Matt's wrists, and Josh pinned them above Matt's head.

Matt didn't seem to struggle or protest, so Josh took a step further and kissed Matt once again on the mouth. Matt sighed into the kiss, allowing Josh to man handle him.

"Alright guys, you're on!" The same voice from earlier said from outside of the door. Josh pulled away from Matt and pouted slightly. Matt giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll finish later." Josh whispered in Matt's ear, his breath lingering and sending chills down Matt's spine. Josh smirked, and took off out the door.

Matt only smiled and followed quickly behind Josh.

At least he has something to look forward to.

 


End file.
